clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Fanto (Enemy)
Commander Fanto requires 40 Energy to fight and is a random encounter appearing in Civil War. You may win a Brown Flaming Sword upon completing the encounter. Deck List The enemy's deck has: (See Enemy Deck for more information) Alphabetical Table Transcript Introduction They came out of nowhere, heralded by a swarm of arrows and battle cries. The clash of steel and screams from the wounded followed soon after. An hour later, your troop line still holds. You stop and take a breath, smiling at your troops' resolve in the face of this ambush. A group of soldiers approaches you, led by Tessa. "We're going to make a push, try to break their ranks," she says. "I know you would never forgive me if I didn't invite you along." "I would have forgiven you." You grin and add, "I just would've disowned you and cut you from the will." You and Tessa take point and rush out, leading the dozen soldiers towards the line of royal shield bearers. One of the men takes a swing at you, you knock the sword away with your own shield and then kick him squarely on his. The blow causes him to stumble back a few feet, but a few feet is all your group needs to wedge itself into their phalanx. Another shield runs towards you, and you turn to fully face it. But you stop short when you recognize Marshal Anya, the shield bearer who stood her ground against you in the valley pass. Anya hesitates, but only for a moment. But that momentary hesitation is enough time for a large hand to close down on her shoulder. She turns and looks up into the eyes of a giant of a man. To call the man huge would be an understatement. "Massive" is the only term that comes to mind. Both his and Anya's armor features some decoration to the metalwork, but his is slightly more elaborate. Your guess is that this would be Fanto, Anya's superior officer. Fanto nods at Anya and jerks his head off towards another hole in the shield line that's opened up. Without a word, she sprints off in that direction. The Commander of the Shield turns his gaze down on you. "So. You are %name%, the %man% who defeated Anya at Boneshire Valley." Fanto frowns. "What?" You can't help but wonder what he doesn't approve of. Fanto raises his sword and shield, preparing to attack. "After all the stories, I assumed you'd be taller." Conclusion Fanto isn't as fast as Anya, but he's by no means slow and he makes up for it with brute strength. The man catches your thrust with his own sword and spins the blade away with a circular parry. You go low, but your attack is blocked by Fanto's immense shield. He cleaves his own sword down and you barely manage to get your shield up in time; the blow is still powerful enough to leave behind an ugly dent across the metal surface and knock you several feet across the ground. You pick yourself up and shake your head to clear your vision. The ringing in your ears is still there, but your sight comes back quickly enough that you can make out Fanto striding towards you. "End this, Kasan." Fanto's voice rumbles. "I will see to it you're treated honorably and no further harm comes to those under your command." You can't find the breath to answer. Instead, your raised weapon answers for you. Desperation lends you strength, and your sword lashes out with blinding speed. Fanto's shield deflects each strike, but he's focused on your blade and doesn't see you move your shield until it's too late; when the metal crashes down on his foot, you're pretty sure you hear the crunch of bone. To his credit, the Commander of the Shield doesn't cry out, He merely grimaces and drops to one knee, providing the opening you need. Your boot lashes out and you manage to knock away the man's sword. His shield is now little more than a crutch, which means he can't bring it up to defend himself unless he wants to try fighting with one good leg. Your sword at his throat, Fanto calmly meets your gaze. He nods slightly and pulls a small horn from a hook on belt, bringing it to his lips. Three short blows, three longer ones, and another three short cause Fanto's force to pause in their attack. After a few seconds of confused inactivity, the army begins to fall back. You look at the man kneeling on the ground in front of you. Even on his knees, Fanto's eyes are nearly on level with your own. There is no anger in his eyes, only a calm strength. You could end him, here and now. But striking down someone so honorable, especially after he surrendered in battle? That would make you a monster for soldiers' campfire stories. "I should kill you." Your voice sounds tired, even to you. Tired of the fighting. Tired of the bloodshed. Tired of... everything. "But you won't," Fanto confirms. "I can't promise that we won't see each other on the battlefield again, but I will make sure sure my men hear of your bravery and honor. From this day on, you will hold their respect: You will be known as our trusted enemy." "I suppose it'll have to do," you say with a sigh. Category:Civil War Category:Humans Category:Random Encounters